Snapper
Snapper is a three year old infant swarm and perhaps the first of her kind to be treated like a person rather than the vicious monsters they usually become. Being both a swarm and a youngling, her personality isn't too developed other than basic baby behavior for her race, which includes biting, snarling, growling, eating, chomping, and, as her name implies, snapping — and some giggling and gurgling whenever she's pleased. As of Act IX, she has become the first baby in Daniel's family. Though she's not biological, Daniel, Cindy, and the other girls love Snapper and treat her like a daughter. Appearance Snapper has the typical appearance of a swarm, with short beige hair, yellow eyes, bug antennae, and razor sharp teeth usually displayed in a wide smile. She has locust-like wings on her back, though they don't allow her to fly given her age and instead only buzz now and again when she's excited. The hardened carapaces on her hands, shoulders, and legs aren't fully developed yet either, and while she does have sharp claws and toenails the bottoms of her feet still have bare skin. Development Snapper is first found in Act IX in a cave by Cindy and Pip during Daniel's group taking an unexpected detour through it. While the rest of her colony had been killed by Reiko, after she scared them into the underground hollow and waited for them to go to sleep, Snapper was missed by the harvester and woke up to find Cindy and Pip playing nearby. Despite Snapper's efforts to eat Cindy, which are impossible since she's a sand wraith, Cindy only saw the cute baby Snapper appeared to be and instantly fell in love with the youngling. She promptly brought Snapper back to Daniel, proudly introduced her with the name she gave her, since she keeps snapping everything with her teeth, and immediately brought forth the question of whether or not swarm could become good-natured monsters in the world. While everyone doubted it could be possible, Kitten shared Cindy's love for the child and defended her, arguing that they needed to give her a chance first instead of condemning her straight-out because of what she was. Daniel, being hesitant for the first time with approaching a monster, and for good reason, conceded that she was right. Although Snapper bit him, as expected, she slowly turned docile in Daniel's care as he gently coddled the child, proving that even a swarm had the potential to show heart to others. After praising Kitten for standing by his own beliefs when he himself was doubtful Daniel allows Cindy to bring Snapper with them. The other girls, after the initial shock, fright, and genuine concern about the subject passed with all of them, agreed to adopt Snapper into the family in hopes she could be raised to be a less-violent and savage swarm in the world. Influence on Daniel and his family When Snapper is first introduced to Daniel and his girls everyone but Cindy and Kitten questions if a swarm could ever be a good monster in life. After giving Snapper a chance to be around them, and coming to terms that she will bite them at some point or another, they all slowly grow to accept and care for the child as their own. While generally always energetic and slightly dangerous with her bites, Snapper does react differently depending on who is nearby, showing she can differentiate them and even have preferences to who she does and does not want to be near her. Cindy Cindy is the one who primarily takes care of Snapper and acts as her mother. She's almost always the one seen holding and playing with the child, seeming to have strong maternal instincts with protecting and caring for the youngling. Snapper is also always seen biting and mauling Cindy whenever she's with her, with the child later coughing out the wraith's sand and never seeming to learn that she can't successfully eat Cindy. While it may be hard to tell at first glance if Snapper is really trying to eat Cindy or is merely 'playing' with her in her own way, it's been shown that Snapper does care about Cindy as more than just potential food. In Act X when Cindy becomes waterlogged and immobile after Triska threw her into the bath, Snapper shows a clearly angry grin at Triska for what she did, and also quickly scurries over to Cindy once she's brought out of the water to scratch and bite her, which Cindy takes as the swarm showing her love for her. Interestingly, when Specca held Cindy's cheek then, Snapper tried to bite it off before resuming mauling the sand wraith, seeming to be somewhat possessive of Cindy then. It's also shown that whenever Cindy gets sad or upset about something Snapper stops biting and watches her with curiosity, seeming to grow worried about Cindy's mood change, even pawing and murmuring at her like a concerned puppy. Daniel Sorres Daniel has received his fair share of bites and scratches from Snapper during their time with her, though each time it happens he remains calm and accepts this habit of hers as part of who and what she is, never once scolding or growing angry with her in the process. He often cradles her in his arms and either tickles her bare feet or gently bats her nose or antennae as a form of playing, which always pleases the young child. Although she can still be counted on to bite now and again, usually with bad timing during tender or sweet moments, she's acting more gentle and innocent when in his arms the more time they spend together. By the start of Season 2, Daniel's love for Snapper has grown to the point where he feels warmth and comfort while holding her in his arms. He proudly declares himself her father and takes this duty with both affection and pride. As such, he angerly berated Felucia when she thought of Snapper as little more than a future sex toy. Along with Cindy, Daniel is determined to raise Snapper as his first child and teach her what it's like to be loved and express love in return. Falla When Falla first attempted to hold the child Snapper didn't take kindly to her, as she tried snapping and scratching the butterfly relentlessly. It was only when Falla connected their antennae and spoke that Snapper instantly halted, appearing to clearly hear Falla's words and understand them then. Using this opportunity to be heard, Falla sang an old lullaby her mother used to sing for her and Luna, something that soothed Snapper and turned her completely docile in Falla's arms. Afterwards Snapper even gives Falla a gentle lick on the nose, appearing to have formed a bond with her from her singing. Luna Luna's first time holding Snapper was done as practice as she wanted to know what it was like and what to expect when she would one day hold her and Daniel's child in her arms. Despite Falla's obvious concerns Luna wanted to take Snapper from Cindy, with her first attempt being halted from Snapper chomping towards her hand. After building up her courage Luna threw caution to the wind and took the child into her arms, gently cradling her against her chest, with Snapper quickly becoming docile and content in her embrace. Whether it's because of Luna's gentle and caring nature or her aura being of pure joy and happiness is hard to say, but with her Snapper seems to calm down and become quite tame. Doku Doku, unsurprisingly, has no trouble holding Snapper right from the start. The minute she takes the swarm into her wings Snapper instantly becomes happy and safe to be around. She purrs and cuddles against Doku's chest, playfully bats at her long bangs to see her eyes, and only shows a friendly and innocent self when with the harpy. This seems to compliment Doku's motherly nature and charm, as it's even stated outright in the book that the sight of her holding Snapper is as serene and maternal as can be. Star Snapper seems to get along with the other girls to at least some degree, from only giving a bite or scratch now and again to turning into a perfect angel in their care. Star, however, doesn't have that sort of luck. Every single time Star tries to hold Snapper the swarm goes wild and attempts to maul the jinx relentlessly. It's even pointed out by the girls after so many of her attacks that Snapper does not like Star, though why this is remains unknown. Pip Despite Snapper appearing to be friendlier than swarm usually are, Pip keeps her distance from the youngling at all times. Not only does Snapper still scare her, but even a playful bite or scratch from the child could be fatal for the tiny fairy. For now, she is the only girl in Daniel's harem who can't go near Snapper yet without risking her life. Abilities Razor Bite: As a swarm, Snapper's teeth are far sharper than normal people's. Though so young, they are strong enough to bite through flesh and chew bones. However, she does know how to control her bites, as she bites Daniel and other girls numerous times, only leaving bitemarks behind. Digestion: Along with her ability to eat raw animals in addition to cooked food, Snapper's stomach can tolerate substances that would otherwise be harmful to other creatures. Things like bones or wood have no negative affects. However, it's unknown if objects made of metal count. When Snapper swallowed Specca's glasses in her sleep, she gagged them up again, covered in bile. Trivia Snapper had three versions of her during the planning stages of adding her as a character. The first was to have her closer to Max’s age, with Snapper first being found and cared for by Daniel’s family before fated to meet Max during Season II and developing feelings for him. The second version was her being 18 years old upon meeting Daniel, and becoming a future mate for him. These were both scrapped, because the first would take too long to come to fruition while the second wasn’t needed as Daniel had just gained Star and Cindy in his harem. Her design was then changed to a youngling, with Daniel’s family becoming her adoptive family in Act IX. Quotes Season 1 (Kroanette nervously holding Snapper) "Oh my, just look at that... smile." ~S.1, Act IX, Ch.13 Season 2 Daniel: (to Rolian)"First thing to know about taking care of a baby swarm. You need to treat them like you would any other baby. With a gentle, soothing, caring nature. And also be wary of her teeth." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.1 Artwork Co-Exist - A Moment of Peace.png Category:Characters Category:Swarm